


I'm fairly local

by charons_boat



Series: The Expansion Packs: Song Stories Edition [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Advanced Society, Advanced Technology, Cities, Superheroes, Unnamed characters - Freeform, hatred of society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: Whether he was a villain or a hero depended upon how you viewed society.
Series: The Expansion Packs: Song Stories Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765816
Kudos: 1





	I'm fairly local

**Author's Note:**

> again, it's tagged under top cause it was inspired by one of their songs but you can pretend it's anyone

The cities are large, and the buildings block out the sky. Life is easier, many people say. We have technology far advanced over the generations of the past. We don't have to do hard work.

I hate it.

I hate the neon lights and the technology. I want to see the stars at night. I want to lay in a field of swaying grass. I want to swim in the pure blue-green oceans. I don't want the music that spills from the dim-lit, hazy clubs. I suppose that to the rest of society, people like me are the great evil holding everyone else back. But I'm not evil.

People call me a villain. They don't realize that I've seen all the streets. I've seen all their futures, and they end in unhappy lives. I've experienced all the good people, and they're the ones who despise what our lives have become. They wish for the animals to run free like they used to: all we have now are pixelated holograms.

For a long time, I wondered if I was evil. I wondered if that was truly who I was. I only realized the truth when I first saw the proud, emotional few at work. Before I saw them, I was repeating my days. I kept to the same, simple dance. I never realized how different a day could be until I saw _him_ in his bulletproof black; I remember thinking he must have been at a funeral earlier in the day. When I asked about it, he said it was a way to be respectful to the people we killed, even if they didn't always deserve it.

"Have I seen you around before," people ask me. I smile and shrug, knowing they wouldn't quite understand if I told them that they'd seen me on the news most likely.

"I'm fairly local," I always tell them. "You've probably seen me around the streets. I like to walk." They always accept the answer and walk away, content with the answer. I wonder, sometimes, if they ever see me on the news afterwards and recognize me, if they try to find me to turn me. They would never be able to, though.

By the time trouble comes, I'm long gone.


End file.
